memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Only
Page name I believe this should be changed to the singluar, "only", for consistancy. --Gvsualan 15:05, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm curious--Were the children ever referred to in the singular tense "only?" I remember Miri referring to the "onlies" but not "only" or "an only". Please elaborate what you mean by consistancy. --CMO 21:27, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) :The consistancy of referring to the individual not the group. Grup not grups, Only not onlies. --Gvsualan 09:43, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) But were the onlies referred to in the singular tense, as the grups were? For consistancy, perhaps it would be easier to refer to Grup as Grups instead. Far more people looking for the article are familiar with the children as the "onlies" rather than "an only". It would be easier and less confusing to change Grup instead. --CMO 10:27, 13 Jun 2005 (EST) :The consistancy of referring to the individual not the group. This is a M/A approach, across the board, when referring to all groups of individuals, species, races, organizations, etc. That's why the article about Vulcans are found at "Vulcan" -- in the 'singular' form, and so on. Very little in M/A is written in the plural form, unless for a specific reason -- like lists: Vulcans. --Gvsualan 14:34, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I agree with Gvsualan, it is MA policy to use singular for all standard articles and plural for lists and list categories. This article should be located at Only. Onlies could be a redirect to Only until someone wants to start a List of Onlies, though. -- Cid Highwind 15:02, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Performers John Megna was incorrectly captioned as the actor playing the chubby boy. I corrected Megan to the photo of the skinny slightly buck-toothed boy, known as "Jahn's Friend." Many of you may recognize Megna from his role of "Dill" in "To Kill A Mockingbird." I'm assuming the actual Chubby Boy is then Keith Taylor. Sir Rhosis 00:27, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Capitalization? Should it be "Onlies" or "onlies"? It's "onlies" in the script. --Defiant (talk) 11:27, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Presumably the writer didn't think of it as a formal "real" name for the group, but we have little choice but to treat it that way, and thus apply our own capitalization rules to the article, like we do with Human. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:59, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Errm... but it's not a species name. So, it's a bit like saying "Pirates" or "Commanders". That's how I see it, anyway. --Defiant (talk) 01:15, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The Star Trek Encyclopedia uses "onlies" while the novels The Cry of the Onlines and Forgotten History use "Onlies". --NetSpiker (talk) 05:16, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess it's debatable, but I see it more like a name of a tribe or a movement than like one of those professions. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:17, October 31, 2016 (UTC) With both the script AND Encyclopedia using "onlies", that certainly seems the method that's truest to production sources. Come to think of it, do any of the policies and guidelines applicable to this situation? --Defiant (talk) 19:40, October 31, 2016 (UTC)